Untouchable
by AccioTardisKey
Summary: Lily/Snape, It's been years since Lily has seen that familiar face from her childhood, what will it mean for her when she meets it once more?


_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky_

_I'm reaching out_

_And I just can't tell you why_

_I'm caught up in you_

_I'm caught up in you_

I can't believe I'm here at this place again. After you called me... well, you called me that, I swore to myself I would have nothing to do with you. That included never returning to our summer hide-a-way. I can't help it though... something about it being a year since we last left school made me want to return. I mean, what is the likely-hood of you being here, anyway? It was foolish to think so. As I began to slowly run my hand almost the abandoned swings, and the see-saw, however, I felt as if I was being watched, that someone else was there. Since I was suppose to be in hiding, I reached slowly towards my wand, which resided in my jacket pocket. However, before I could even draw it, you revealed yourself; and just like that, there you were, after all these years. It's almost strange to look at you this way; it's like I'm seeing you for the first time again. Though in a way, I think I am. I know it's silly to think so, seeing as we met in this very spot almost 9 years ago. You seem different, though, as if this past year out of school has made you grow up much faster than I. I know I shouldn't be looking at you this way... I'm married for crying out loud, but something just won't seem to let me look away. Its almost like I'm caught up in the thrill of seeing you after all these years.

_Untouchable_

_Burning brighter than the sun_

_And when you're close_

_I feel like coming undone_

I can still recall the summer before our Fourth year as if it were yesterday. You finally told me after all these years of countless childish games that you loved me. The word 'love' was about as common as the word 'git' at the age of thirteen, and was also as fun to say. It almost felt taboo. But when you said it to me, while we swung on the swings that I can now see slowly moving out of the corner of my eye, I knew you were serious. If it weren't for the swings holding me off the ground, I'm certain I would have gone weak at the knees right then and there. You always had that effect on me, even though I wanted nothing but. I thought that feeling had left for good, but seeing you now, I know for a fact that it hasn't.

_It's half full_

_And I won't wait here all day_

_I know you're saying_

_That you'd be here anyway_

Looking in your eyes, I wonder if you remember when we planned to run away together. We had planned it since the age of eleven that when we left Hogwarts we were going to return home, say our last goodbyes, and travel the world together.

_In the middle of the night_

_When I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars_

_Spelling out your name_

Even though I felt like I hated you, even though I felt like we'd never be the same, I still went to the park that day to meet you. I waited for what felt like hours on a silly childhood promise, hoping that you would pop out of somewhere, bags in hand, screaming things like 'sorry' and 'pick me not him,' but you never did. Maybe in the end, it's best that you didn't.

_You gotta come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

Because even now I feel myself becoming that young girl on the swing set who received her first kiss from a boy who swore he loved her. But I know that we were never meant to be. You're too dangerous, too untouchable. What we could have had, I'm not sure. I just know that after looking into those eyes of yours for what felt like hours, I knew fate had made the right choice. We walked in different areas. Me in the light, and you the dark. Though I know you will always hold a special place in my heart, this was how it was suppose to be, and I can tell by your expression that you realize what I'm thinking. "I love you," you say in a voice which is barely a whisper, but it cuts through the silence like a sharp blade. I can't help but smile because it feels nice to hear those words from you again. "I know you do, I will never forget."

_Come on, come on_

_Little taste of heaven_

And just like that, we turn and go our separate ways... for now.


End file.
